Drama of Nevada 3
by Morgie Pie Pie
Summary: The 3rd and, very likely, last Drama of Nevada.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while hasn't it? Haha well, life happened for those of you wondering. As of now I think this is the last Drama of Nevada, so they'll be 10x the drama. Thank you to everyone who's review and supported me. I've looked back at the 1st one, it's so cool to see how I've progressed as a writer. Someday I'll go back and make it all better and delete the old crap, but for now it's fine. So anyway, Instead of giving shoot outs I'm going to have you guys ask me questions I'll answer them as best I can. They don't have to be about my writing. Anyway on with the story.**

_Recap:_

_Maxine lost a baby girl named Faith._

_Adam, Seth, and Nate went off to college, out of state. _

_Jake and Sam are secretly dating._

_Kit and Zoey are going to have a baby and are moving to Texas._

_Witch is pregnant with the Phantom's foal._

I think that's it.

Year or so later:

Maxine is still very distraught about Faith.

Adam, Seth, and Nate are all doing really well at college.

Seth has a serious girlfriend named, Kathleen.

Jake and Sam are still together, but it's not like they'd thought it'd be like.

Kit and Zoey had a baby girl, Alexandria Megan Ely on November 22nd. They moved to Texas in January.

Witch had just had a Black foal with four white socks and splash of white on her right ear down to her right eye. Though she still has brown eyes. Her name is Wizard's Ghost nicknamed Wizard. They all think she'll turn grey like all the Phantom's offspring.

It's December!

Am I missing anything? Let me know. I want to have everything in order before the first real chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised by the number of reviews I got on that kinda chapter! Haha wow you guys are great, thank you for all of your support and the for getting me excited to write this chapter.**

* * *

Kit couldn't help but smile when he looked at Zoey with Alexandria. Zoey was, by no means, a natural with children. She never had been. She tried, but they never warmed up to her. She had patience, that wasn't the problem. The problem was simple. She didn't know what to talk about. He interests had always been different than other childrens' and even as she got older it was hard. But somehow with Alexandria things were different.

Sure she wasn't a Alexandria whisperer. No, not even close, but only Zoey could get Alex to eat peas, only Zoey could get her to sleep for longer than an hour at a time. And only Zoey loved Alex like that.

Except for Kit, himself. He loved that little girl so much it scared him. He never thought he'd love anything that much, but somehow this little dark haired, chubby, green eyed baby held the key to his heart. This baby who couldn't even say one word. He loved her and he loved Zoey. He loved the life they had. He was happy. Not that he wasn't happy before. Sure he'd been happy, he had been content, but now he felt like...like he had a purpose. A simple purpose, but a purpose.

To take care of his girls, no matter what.

* * *

Seth smiled at the raven haired beauty by his side. Kathleen. She was so gorgeous. Her hair was the deepest black and her eyes the most beautiful grey. He had never thought grey was pretty, not really, but that was before a smile could lite up his world. A hand brushing his shoulder could make his heart skip a beat. Yes, grey was exquiste. Grey like fog and graphite flecks.

"Seth?" Kathleen whispered, smirking curiously. "What's up?"

"God I love you..." Seth whispered. He covered his mouth quickly. Kathleen started at him in shock. He mouth a perfect 'O' "I-I, I'm sorry, that was too so-"

Kathleen started laughing. Her eyes crinkling in the corners, her nose scrunching up.

"What?" Seth asked, distraught. His stomach was churning, violently.

Kathleen stopped laughing, but she was still smiling. "I'm just so happy to hear you say that!" Seth continued to stare. "Seth," Her voice became very serious. "I love you too,"

* * *

Adam felt the music pulsing from upstairs. It's heavy beat vibrating his bones. He loved the feel of it. How it made every nerve tingle in his body.

Or maybe that was the alcohol. Either way it felt good. His football team had just won a big game and there was a huge party in celebration. There was of course alcohol and drugs, but Adam stayed way from the drugs. He would _never_ touch those. They were a risk he didn't want to take. Alcohol on the other hand, he enjoyed thoroughly. He wasn't an alcoholic by any means, he was just a college students having fun.

It wasn't like he'd never drank before he went to college. On the contrary, he drank quite a bit. He didn't get drunk very often though. He'd only been drunk once before college and that was when he had an adult with him to watch out for him. If you could call Kit an adult. He called Kit an adult though.

Anyway, he was drunk now, and he knew it, but that didn't stop him from going upstairs with a girl he barely knew to spend some 'bonding time' together. He'd done this a lot at college, actually. Girls loved him. Why wouldn't they? He was a stud at sports! The girl at his feet wasn't that pretty, in fact she was quite trashy looking, but he didn't really care. He wasn't looking for some one to go on a date with, he just wanted tonight. He was going to get it too.

* * *

Wizard was nothing like her parents. Wizard was a sweetheart. She was more like Chip, her uncle. She ran up to people and other horses all the time. She was always curious. This, of course, got her mother worked up.

After Witch gave birth she was back to the man-eater she was before. The only way she was different was that she was more tolerant of Sam. Key word 'tolerant', she'd still occasionally snap at Sam, but less often and it wasn't a threatening.

* * *

Maxine graded another test. B-, one of the better ones lately. She set down the paper an glanced around the room. She often times wondered if she'd still be in that room if she would've had Faith or would she be home playing with her little girl.

'I'd be here,' She told herself. Her therpist told her that it wasn't her fault she lost Faith, but that things happen for a reason and someday she'd know the reason.

'You can't sulk around anymore, you have 7 sons to take care of still,' She reminded herself, yet again.

* * *

Nate felt utterly annoyed. Was it so hard to calculate the speed at which a ball would fall from a 500' building? No! Not when you know the ball weighs 160kgs! This group project was going to kill him! He had never had so much trouble working with other people.

Maybe it was because two of his group members were dating. Maybe because two hated each other. Or maybe it was because he had very, very strong feelings for one of them. Feelings that he wasn't ready to look at and evaluate or accept. No he wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Taylor.

Taylor who so unlike him. So loud, talkative, and chatty. Taylor who always had perfect hair and had great teeth. Not to mention a great butt.

He did not just think about Taylor's butt. Oh great... He was in deep now.

* * *

**What do you think? Who's Taylor? What's up with Adam? Aren't Kathleen and Seth cute! Wizard is gonna give her mom a heart attack isn't she? Is Maxine ever going to accept that Faith was never born? Kit and Zoey are adorable! Sam and Jake are all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I lied. Sam and Jake don't get the this chapter. Quinn and Bryan do. Sorry!**

* * *

Quinn was sure he would've been homecoming king if his ex (this one who tried to say he was her baby daddy) hadn't been going around saying he'd abandon her. Most of his friends knew that it wasn't his, that he didn't 'abandon' her. The whole football team knew, therefore half the guys in school knew, but that wasn't enough.

Lacy, the girl, convinced everyone else that he was a man whore. It pissed him off, because if anyone saw the baby of hers, William, they'd see he looked nothing like Quinn. William had blue eyes and blonde hair. That wasn't him. Will had a square he'd Quinn had a round head. Will wasn't Quinn's child.

Quinn wanted a DNA test so everyone would leave him alone. He just had to convince Lacy to let him, but she wouldn't. He thought that was proof. Proof that she didn't want anyone to find out the truth.

Anyway he lost his place as King because of it and his rep was practically ruined he. He hadn't gone on a date since November. He honestly felt that this girl had ruined his life. He got dirty looks all the time. Teachers had lost respect.

His coach even talked to him about it the 1st day of school. The coach knew the whole story and was on Quinn's side, supporting him.

When the coach pulled him aside that day, Quinn thought he might is yell throw in the towel, but the Coach Lingen had just said he wanted to hear the story. As Quinn told him everything Coach nodded, understandingly. Coach put his hand on Quinn's shoulder, looked him in the eye, and said in his emotionally gruff voice "Quinn, things happen for a reason. Things work-out if you give them enough time and put in the effort. You know how to turn bad situations into good situations, I see it all the time on the field. You are a hard worker. People know that, and the ones that don't? Well, you need to show them what an honest and hard worker you are and they'll be on your side. Keep plugging along and stick to your virtues. You'll make it." And with that Coach Lingen walked off the field.

* * *

Bryan felt bad for Quinn. He knew how much it meant to him to be liked and being prom king meant you were liked. Not winning, obviously upset him. That of course was just another thing to make Quinn feel bad. All that Lacy stuff was bull crap. It made Bryan really mad, more so than Quinn. Quinn never got mad enough on his own behalf. If it was someone else's behalf though... He was very quick to anger.

Bryan loved that about Quinn. He was always there for Bryan and his brothers. He also never got mad about his brothers's successes even if they took away from his own. Like, for example, this year when Bryan got MVP while Quinn got hardest worker in baseball.

Quinn's acceptance speech was, "I don't deserve hardest worker. Bryan does, but I guess we can all pretend I do. Besides we all know I like football better." He then walked off the stage as everyone chuckled. They thought he was kidding, but he wasn't.

Bryan was the hardest worker when it came to baseball. If it was football then Quinn was your guy. But Baseball was Bryan's passion. He loved it more than anything, besides his family and friends of course. He didn't know what it was about baseball that he enjoyed so much. He liked it all, the only thing he knew he didn't like was that it was such a short season.

The other thing Bryan liked was Jane. A smile crept on his face when he thought of the night he asked her out.

* * *

Bryan hit call, biting his lip as he did so.

"Hi, Bryan, what's up?" Jane answered, cheerfully. Bryan took a deep breath before replying.

"Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" He hoped she couldn't hear the nerves in his voice. Hopefully, she thought this would be like their usual ride.

"Yeah, that'd be great! Where should I meet you?" Jane asked, she didn't sound suspicous.

"I'll ride to your place." Bryan suggested even though he was already on the way. He could see her house not far off and hoped she couldn't see him.

"Okay, see ya!" Bryan jumped at that, thinking she did see him! Then he realized that she was ending the call. He quickly said bye before he heard the phone call end.

"Well Rocky, let's hope this goes well." The horse's ear flickered as he listened. Rocky's easy pace calmed Bryan's nerves just slightly and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He ran every sencerio through his head as he rode and before long he was turning into Jane's drive way. He caught sight of Jane standing by the barn. Rocky nickered and Jane turned her head as Crick returned Rocky's greeting.

Jane waved with a smile before she swung herself onto Crick. "Hey," Bryan called. As he rode closer he look Jane over quickly. He tried not to stare, but dang she looked good. She was wearing dark cut off jeans and a blue v-neck. She looked gorgeous though. She looked at Bryan and smiled, her eyes scanning over him. Bryan watched her cheeks get red as he felt his own darken. He'd been staring at her! She was probably creeped out now!

She brushed her hair back before speaking, "Where are we're going?" Her eyes continued to trail over his body. Bryan glanced at his white v-neck, regretting wearing. It was was a v-neck and tight, she probably thought he was gay! **(A/N: It's not bad to be gay, but obviously Bryan doesn't want his crush thinking he is!" **

"War Drum Flatt," Bryan answered, not looking her in the eyes. She'd notice and think he was even weirder if he kept staring at her beautiful eyes. Or anything else.

"Oh," Jane nodded, she fidgeted with her reins. They started out of the drive way, silently. After a minute of silence, "Has Jake said anything about Sam, lately?" Jane asked.

"A better question is does he ever shut up about Sam." Bryan snorted, feeling relieved to have something to talk about. "What about Sam?"

"Geez, she can't stop talking about him!" Jane smiled, forgetting the earlier awkwardness. "He's all she talks about. I wish one of them would tell the other they liked them." Little did they know…

Bryan nodded. "I hate when people obviously like each other, but they don't see it!" Bryan shook his head still smiling.

"I know right!" Jane smiled. "They probably won't get together anytime soon."

"Nope, probably not." Bryan agreed with a smirk. "They've always like each other you know?" Suddenly Bryan became sober. "When Sam had an accident, she was gone two years, Jake didn't talk more than maybe a paragraph the whole time she was gone." He know that sounded like an exgration, but it wasn't.

"Oh," Jane said, astonished. Her eyes were full of concern. That was one of the things Bryan loved about her. She genuinly care about everyone, especially Bryan's family.

"Yeah, mom tried to get him to go to the school counselor, because she thought he'd hurt himself he was so depressed." Bryan frowned like he could see Jake during those two years. Worry clouded his eyes. "He lost a lot of weight at first and then he started working a lot and he still wouldn't eat much. it was awful." Jane put her hand on her heart, like it ached. "Mom always had one of us with Jake, so he was wouldn't be alone. He didn't even notice. At night one of us would go check on him and he'd be whimpering into his pillow."

"Did he ever say anything in his sleep?" Jane asked. She kept her eyes on Bryan's.

"Yeah, the same thing every night." Bryan nodded. "'Brat, if you live I'll never let you get hurt again. Please Sam, don't die. I'm sorry. I need you. I love you Samantha,'" Bryan looked at his saddle horn. He didn't want Jane to see how much it hurt him to think of his brother so vulnerable. Jane waited patiently for Bryan to continue. "He sounded so defenseless. The first day she was gone Quinn and I heard him scream. We ran to his room and he was just a mess. Turning, shaking, sweating, we thought he was crying at first, but Jake doesn't cry, so we figured it was sweat. We woke him up and he had this helpless look in his eyes. He wouldn't look at us he just stared at the ceiling. I actually think he was crying,"

"Wow," Jane said. Her voice held remorse, like it was her own family.

"That's not it," Bryan said, sounding like he wished it was. "When Mom first heard Jake talking in his sleep, she came and got Dad. The rest of us followed. We all started crying. Jake was not supposed to seem so vulnerable. Dad left the room and downed a whole six-pack. Mom stayed at his bed the whole night. The rest of us went to Quinn and mine's bedroom, called Kit, and started praying."

"That must have been hard for all of you," Jane her voice calming. Bryan finally looked into her eyes. Her eyes held no judgement, just a calm supportive gaze. It was the first time Bryan had ever talked about the whole situation.

"The night she came back, Jake was so happy. He was whistling and smiling. He hugged us all when we got home. He took a shower and we could hear him singing. He went out to the barn and just hugged Witch. Played with Gal in the yard. Mom started crying tears of delight. Dad just smiled. We all thanked God for having Jake back to normal," Bryan smiled, remembering. "You may thing he's moody and quiet, but he's not as much as he used to be."

"Is he a good singer?" Jane asked, smiling. Bryan burst out laughing. She sure knew how to make him feel better.

"Yeah, actually he is," Bryan nodded. "But all of us Elys are." Bryan puffed out his chest, smiling brightly.

"Oh, really?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"Maybe later," Bryan winked as War Drum Flat came into view. The horses stopped at the edge of the lake and started drinking. Jane and Bryan slipped off the horses. Jane bent to pick up her reins. Bryan saw an opportunity and grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Then ran into the water.

"Bryan, put me down!" She yelled and of course he obliged. She splashed into the water, but not before pulling Bryan under with her. They both came up sputtering. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Jane attacked Bryan. "You got my clothes wet!" Bryan fell over again, pulling Jane under too. When they surfaced Bryan kept his arm around her waist.

"Crap, I didn't think that through. I had an idea and we need to be dry for it," Bryan frowned, but Jane continued smiled and of course Bryan had to smile too. He waded out of the water holding Jane's hand. When he got out of the water he kicked his boots off, took of his shirt, and jeans so he was just in his boxers. He smirked when Jane gasped. He sure was glad he was in good shape.

Bryan was starting to think stripping down was a bad idea when Jane continued to look at him like he was crazy. Then she shrugged. "Good thing I wore a sports bra," She said as she stripped down to her undergarments.

"You know this isn't any worse than swimsuits," Bryan said, helpfully, as Jane ran to the lake as fast as she could. He watched dive in.

"You do have a point I guess," Jane smiled, reassured. "We should call Jake and Sam and get them out here," Jane thought out loud. Bryan frowned, he wanted to be alone. Jane must have read that on his face because she quickly added, "But I guess Jake can't do much with that leg."

"Maybe next time," Bryan said as he entered the lake. Jane looked at Bryan. He knew she was on to him and she liked it. Bryan ducked under the water and pulled Jane down with him. They splashed around in the water for a half an hour before they got out of the water. They sat down on a rock.

"Good thing it's hot today, our clothes are almost dry." Jane observed.

"Yeah," Bryan agreed, watching her out of the corner of his eye. The sat in comfortable silence a while. Bryan tried to gather his courage."Jane, I have to tell you something," Bryan said, looking at her. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"I have to tell you something too," Jane said, biting her lips. Gosh, Bryan wanted to kiss though's lip.

"Just let me tell you first," Bryan begged. She smiled and nodded. "Look, I've had a lot of girlfriends. Like, I can't count them all," Jane frowned. Not a good start Bryan realized. "But, none of them are as nice or as beautiful as the girl I like now. I think about her all the time. I can't get her off my mind. Do you know who she is?" He asked. that's better.

"I think I do," Jane said, bitterly. Why did she seem mad? "Rachael. Sam says she has most guys wrapped around her little finger." She held her pinky for emphases.

"Oh, h*ll no!" Bryan swore, laughing. Jane's eye got wide and Bryan recovered. "Oh, sorry, I mean, no. She's you, Jane. I like you," He said then sliding his arm around her waist as he pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the lips he thought were so beautiful quickly then looked at her eyes. Jane was taken back. She didn't respond for a minute.

"You like me?" She asked, pointing at herself. He nodded nervously. "Oh, wow! I wanted to tell you I liked you!" Jane smiled.

"Really?" Bryan asked. She nodded. As if it were rehearsed, they both kissed the other. They both smiled against each others lips. The first kiss was short and hesitant. The second was long and deep. They broke away panting. "Let's head back to my place, get my pickup, and go to Clara's," Bryan suggested. Jane nodded. They started getting back in their now dry clothes. The hoped on their horses and loped to Three Ponies. Bryan was happy she was a good bareback rider, because they were riding as fast as they could.

"Where should I put Crick?" Jane asked when they reached Three Ponies. Bryan pointed to a stall as he untacked Rocky.

"Can you get the keys to my pickup?" Bryan asked as he put Rocky's saddle on the rack.

"Where are they?" Jane asked after she put Crick in the stall.

"Key rack in the entry way of the house. My wallet should be there too. It say's Bryan Ely on it in gold. Bring that too." Jane nodded and ran to the house. She had no idea why she was in such a hurry. She opened the door and ran into Jake.

"Hi Jake," Jane said as she spotted Bryan's wallet and keys, she grabbed them.

"Hi Jane," Jake said as he grabbed his own wallet. He hobbled out the door.

"Going to Riverbend?" Jane asked. Jake nodded. "Tell Sam that I'm going to call her tonight or tomorrow with the best news of my life!"

"I'm guessing Bryan told you that he likes you," Jake guessed.

"No," Jane lied.

"Oops, gotta go bye." Jake said as he went to the door.

"I'm just kidding Jake! He did!" Jane squealed.

"About time. He never shuts up about you," Jake smiled.

"Like you ever shut up about Sam," Jane laughed. Jake just waved as he left the house. Gave Bryan a thumbs up when he saw him and got in his pick-up.

Jane ran out the door to Bryan's truck and tossed Bryan the keys. He unlocked the pickup. They both climbed in and buckled up.

"So, you really like me?" Jane asked in disbelief. Bryan looked at her and hoped she could see the love in his eyes.

"Yes, I really like you," Bryan said and reached for Jane's hand. Jane put her hand in his.

"Good, because I really like you too," Jane smiled at him and Bryan smiled back brightly. The rode in comfortable silence 'til they reached Clara's. Bryan climbed out and went to Jane's side, she was already out though.

Bryan smiled as her and put out his hand. Jane looked at it and shook her head, Bryan frowned, Jane grabbed his arm and put his arm around her. Jane smiled up at Bryan, Bryan smiled down at her. With his previous girlfriends he wouldn't hesitate to put his arm around them, but with Jane he was always nervous.

They walked into Clara's. The place was packed with people trying to get ice cream. Bryan and Jane waited in line at the counter to order their ice cream. Bryan put his hand in Jane's back pocket. She did the same with her hand.

They finally got their ice cream. Bryan led Jane back to his pickup. This time he opened the door for her. They smiled at each other. Bryan got in and started the pick up somehow still holding his ice cream. He started driving not paying attention to where he was going.

They just drove listening to the radio and talking about nothing. When they went off rode Jane rolled down her window took off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet out the window. They smiled at each other.

Bryan parked under a tree in the middle of nowhere, he got out. It was starting to get dark. The stars were coming out. Jane climbed out too. She went to where Bryan was standing at the front of his truck. He grabbed her waist and set her n the hood of the pick up before climbing up next to her. They laid down and looked at the sky.

It was still really humid and Bryan was hot. He looked at Jane and decide he was to warm for his shirt at the moment. He pulled it off and set it under Jane's head to use as a pillow. She smiled at him. He laid back down.

Jane turned toward Bryan and pulled herself toward him. She tucked herself under his arm. She used his chest as a pillow and put his shirt under his head. They smiled at each other. They both moved toward each other and started kissing.

Bryan was hesitant. He pulled away when things started getting a little heated.

"I'm sorry. Am I moving to fast?" Bryan asked. Jane smiled sweetly at him.

"Bryan, sweet heart, we're just making out, we're fine." Jane reassured him. "The fact that you care what I think is so sweet," Jane said before she shut her eyes and kissed Bryan. He did the same. They laid in the light of the moon making out until Jane got cold. Bryan looked at the time on his cell phone and swore.

"It's 10:30!" He said grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. He climbed off the hood and helped Jane down. Jane looked at her phone also.

"My phone says 10:29." Jane smiled. "It's more in our favor." She said as she got in the pickup. Bryan smiled at her,

"Are you still cold? I have a sweat shirt behind the seat." Bryan said digging for the sweat shirt. He pulled out a blue hooded sweat shirt with an Under Armor sign on it and handed it to her. She pulled it on and smelled his Axe colon on it. Bryan got in and started driving fast toward Three Ponies.

"Bryan, I can call my parents and say I'm hanging out with Sam, that should buy us some time." Jane said digging out her phone she called her mom and said she was hanging out with Sam, and then she called Sam. "Sam? Hey, do you think we could hangout tomorrow. Yeah, I have something to tell you. Yeah, it's the same as I told Jake to tell you about. Okay bye." She hung up. "You have 30 minutes to get me and my horse home."

"I can do that." Bryan nodded and he did.

* * *

And they'd been together since then. They'd been taking things pretty slow though, which they were both fine with, but it was weird for both of them. It was a new type of relationship for both of them. It was more serious and loving and real.

* * *

**Just so you guys know. I have a four day weekend(Opening of Deer season), so you might get a chapter each day! Coolio? Yeah. So I want to get to know you guys more, but none of you have been asking questions! What the hay? Ask me anything! Until you guys ask, I'm gonna ask you a question! What is your favorite couple! Of all books/fanfics/movies? Tell me what they're from! I wanna know your OTP (One True Pairing)!**

**Thanks!**

**~Morgan J. A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you** _DocLover_ **for the review! All the pairings you listed are the same ones I like! We read the same stuff! Except I haven't watched/read **_Vampire Diaries! _**In answer to your question about what Deer opening. **

**Deer opening is when the Deer hunting season (for rifle and adults. children and bow starts earlier) starts in North Dakota. My school takes the day off because half the kids in our school would miss school anyway, plus it's Veteran's day on Monday. I didn't get a tag this year (Thank goodness) so I can't go. Not many people got a tag this year, as the deer population is going down and the government won't give people tags. I'm a fair weather hunter when I half to go. I pretend to like it for my Dad. He would've liked to of had a son, so I try to be as close to one as I can be for him once an a while.**

_Fatih, **Thank you! That's very nice. I'm 15 and just because you mentioned the number 22, I thought I'd tell you that it's my favorite number, as it's my Softball number!**_

* * *

Jake looked at the clock on the barn wall. Wyatt and Bryanna had left not long ago to go on a 'date night' as Bryanna called it. Dallas and Gram were they only ones home, besides Sam of course, and they we're in their little house.

The house door slammed and Sam appeared by Jake's side a few moments later. Jake set down the feed buckets he'd been hauling and wiped his brow before he opened his arms. Sam went into them immediately. He kissed the top of her forehead as she smiled up at him.

"They're gone..." She whispered. Her eyes glinted with mischief. Jake smirked.

"I'm aware," He chuckled and let his hand rest on her hips. "What should we do?" Sam was silent a while. Her brow furrowed as she thought.

"Let's make something to eat and then we'll think of something else, okay?" She suggested a after a moment.

"Sure," Jake smiled. "Just let me put these buckets away and I'll be in." Sam nodded before heading to the house. Jake watched her go. Her hips swaying gently as she walked. Jake tried not to stare anything but her face, but he was a guy and guys tended to look at other things when they got the chance. Jake was no exception. He sighed as the door shut, picked up the feed buckets, and walked them to the storage room. He brushed his shirt and walked to the house.

As he entered the kitchen he watched as Sam swirling around, getting ingredients. He bent down to take off his shoes, his feet breathing a sigh of relief after the long hours of work. "What are we making?" Jake asked, walking to the counter. Sam glanced at him with a smile.

"Spaghetti," Sam set a container on the counter with the other ingredients.

"Cool," Jake yawned, stretching. As he lifted his arms his shirt pulled up, showing his toned stomach. Sam's eyes instantly flew to it, tracing the lines. Jake put his arms down, smirking. "Stop undressing me with your eyes, brat." He teased his teeth glinting in his 'tomcat lining in the sun' grin.

Sam glared at him, her lips pursed. "Oh shut up," Jake continued smirking. "I saw you staring at my tushy when I walked to the house." She pointed a finger at him. Jake's smile disappeared for a second before he recovered. Crap... So much for being not getting caught.

"_Tushy, _really Brat?" He started chuckling.

Sam got a very mischevious smile. "Yeah, my tushy," She turned around and pointed at her 'tushy' and wiggled it. "I see you looking at it all the time!" She wiggled it again. Jake's eyes stayed focused and his mouth got dry. Slowly Sam turned to face him. "So... that being said, I get to look at your abs, all I want." Jake felt himself grab Sam's hand, not completely aware of what he was doing. He pulled her body to his. Sam gasped as she looked into his eyes.

"Deal," Jake whispered before he brought his mouth to hers. Her lips were warm and plush and they moved slowly on his. Jake's hand moved to her waist as he deepened the kiss. He trailed kissed down her jaw as he pushed her against a wall. He felt his heart pounding and his brain screaming. She brought her hands to his hair and tugged on it. She opened her mouth slightly as Jake brought his lips back from her collar bone. Her eyes were closed tightly as her mouth worker with his. Jake's hand slipped up her shirt as Sam moaned, quietly. He felt his jeans tighten and gasped as Sam's hands moved from his hair into his shirt and on his stomach, tracing the lines, slowly.

_Crash!_

They pulled apart, eyes wide before their eyes landed on Cougar. The tabby sat on the counter, tail flicking as it watched them curiously. The can of spaghetti was on the ground, an obvious dent in it.

Jake stared, in shock, before he heard Sam's start to laugh. Quiet and tinkling at first then loud and bursting. Jake looked at Sam a mount before he started laughing to. Sam held her sides as she doubled over, laughing. Cougar licked his paw, still staring at the laughing teens. Jake leaned on the counter for support, tears springing in his eyes.

"My," Sam gasped. "Abs. Hurt!" She continued laughing. Not able to stop.

Jake pointed at himself and then held up two fingers. _Me too._

Cougar finally decide the two were crazy and walked out of the room in a cat-like fashion.

A few moments later Sam and Jake were able to catch their breath. "Oh my gosh!" Sam exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "I was so scared! I thought we got caught!" Both her eyebrows were raised and she looked like she was still in shock.

Jake nodded. "I was about ready to high-tail it out of here!" He joked.

"Oh whatever," Sam scoffed. "You wouldn't leave me on my own." She rolled her eyes.

Jake started to argue, then realized she was right. "I'm kinda hungry, we should probably actually make something." He bent over to pick up the can of spaghetti.

"I suppose," Sam watched with interest as he put water in a pot and set in on the stove. He turned it on high.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands quick," He said before jogging on the steps. Sam sighed and started making the sauce. She thought of earlier. That was the first time they'd kissed like that. Normally it was slow and careful. Every now and then it was a little heated, but never like that. Her heart flutter as she thought of his lips hot on her's.

She was to busy reliving the makeout session she didn't even notice Jake appear behind her. He watched over his shoulder. "I think that might be a little to high," Sam jumped as Jake turned down the heat level of the sauce. "I didn't mean to scare you, Brat," He said seeing the look on her face.

"It's fine," Sam whispered.

"I think we should watch a move while we eat." Jake glanced outside, noting how dark it was getting. Sam nodded.

"Sounds fun, I get to chose this time," She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling.

Jake rolled his eyes, but nodded. "What will we be watching tonight than?" He was sure it was going to be something stupid and girly, but he'd suffer through it.

Sam thought a minute. Jake saw the gears turning in her head and he bit back a laugh. She took movie watching so seriously. "Well, since we're having spaghetti, _Lady and the Tramp." _Jake groaned. "Shut up, it's not that bad."

Jake looked at her out of the corner of his eye, skeptical. "Not that bad? It's a Disney movie. About 2 cartoon dogs. That fall in love. When they shouldn't because they are from different social statues, but they do anyway. And it's for 6 year olds." Sam rolled her eyes. "I think it's pretty bad."

"Well that's to bad, 'cause you're going to watch it and you're going to like it." Sam put her hand on her hip.

Jake throw his head back and sighed. Sam slapped him playfully on the chest and he started laughing.

* * *

As the settled on the couch Jake couldn't help, but let his mind imagine the kiss-no the makeout session, they had earlier.

He realized he shouldn't have done it. Sam was pretty young and by moving that fast, that just meant they'd move faster to other things. Things he didn't want to be tempted with.

And if they kept at the pace they were out, they were bound to get caught. They had to be more careful. When ever they thought they were alone they would hold hands, maybe kiss, and it was obvious that something was going on at those times. If someone ever saw them, they were screwed.

Jake tried not to think about what would happen if Wyatt found out.

He'd probably lose his job.

Be banned from seeing Sam.

Grounded.

Lose the respect of Gram and the farmhands.

His brothers would probably think he was pretty low for sneaking around behind everyone's back.

His mom would just be very disappointed.

His dad would sit him down and tell him that he had made things rough between Wyatt and his dad.

Basically, he'd be screwed.

And Sam...

Well, she'd be grounded too, wouldn't be able to see him, her dad would pretty much watch her at all times, she'd be treated like a child, and she'd be very upset.

Getting caught wasn't an option.

Jake glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye. Gosh, she was beautiful. She took his breath away. He was finally with her. She was finally his. And he was her's.

Things were perfect...

* * *

**Sorry it was short! So any questions for me now? I'm kinda getting excited guys! You know, you might get two chapters a day if you review more!**

**Also, I just want you guys to know, something is coming up. And it might make a few people angry and might make people feel insulted. Please refrain from saying anything hurtful to me or to anyone who else!**

**Thanks!**

**~M. J. Adams**


	5. Chapter 5

**~IMPORTANT~**

**Okay, so the last few chapters are just so you kinda know what's going on with everyone. Now we're getting set in a place. It's December now. Almost Christmas. Maxine is doing somewhat better. Kit, Zoey, and Alexandria aren't coming home. Nate and Seth are, but Adam isn't. Bryan and Jane are still together. Jake and Sam are. All the couples are fine. Okay? Good! Seth is going to college in Montana at their State University. Nate is at Arizona State. Adam is at NDSU in North Dakota. **

**As for your questions. **_Cynthia Rose, _**I can't tell you what's going to happen! Haha. Thanks for all the OTP's! And California is beautiful. **

_RuthLovesBTR, _**I also like BTR! I hope they don't get caught either ;) Thanks for the nice review!**

_Doclover, _**We hunt to keep the population down, so that there's not over grazing. Also if there are to many deer, disease spreads more quickly and we would have a bunch of sickly deer that wouldn't survive the winter. Hunting is actually good for the population. And we use the deer for food. Some people do only want the moment so they don't the rest to a homeless shelter which makes gloves out of the hide and food out of the meat. And if you only want the meat you could just donate the hide. So, I know it's sad, but some good does come out of it. Also, I have a Red Dun Quarter Horse mare, named Cricket, she's 27. Then I have Ranger too. He's a Appaloosa/Quarter cross. He's sorrel, but he looks like a red roan. He's 8 or 9 now. He'll be my gaming horse.**

_Faith,_ **Thanks again!**

**~IMPORTANT~**

* * *

Nate shot another hoop. "49," He counted as the ball sank in. He let his mind wander as he continued to work. From his family to his home to Taylor. Nate stopped mid shot when Taylor entered his mind. He felt a knot in his stomach as he tried to think of something else. Like his grades, but he just couldn't get Taylor's bright blue eyes out of his mind.

He tried to concentrate on shooting, but when he went to finish his shot, he missed. He grabbed another ball and shot, the ball hit the rim, missing. Nate continued to shot, missing more shots than ever. "D*mmit," He grabbed the ball and chucked it at the wall. It rolled back to his feet and he kicked it.

Nate's breathing was hard and he felt like he was going to throw-up. What was wrong with him, why couldn't he ignore his feelings? He'd done it in the past and he'd been fine. Why now? When nothing was normal.

He tried to tell himself it was just a faze, but he felt his heart clench when he thought of Taylor's dark hair, framing his face perfectly. Nate walked to the bench, his eyes trained on the floor. He plopped down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm don't like Taylor, I don't like Taylor, I don't like Taylor," He tried to tell himself, but he knew he was lying. He ran his fingers threw his hair and felt a tear slip down his face. "I don't, I don't," He shook his head, feeling like he was losing his mind. "I'm not a bad person, I'm not, I'm not dirty, I'm not a sinner, I'm not bad." He whispered to himself, but even as he said it he felt the truth sinking in.

He started crying. Not the usual, 'Oh I'm kinda sad cry,' that people have occasional, but a real cry. One filled with anguish and sadness and guilt. He pulled at his shirt like it was choking him. He suddenly felt like the world was closing in on him. He felt the tears streaming down his face as he made heart-wrenching, choked sounds.

He clawed at his shirt, it was choking him, it knew he was a bad was sure of it.

"Oh God, oh God, help me!" He yelled, the sound echoing across the empty gym. He tried to remember what he had read about, to calm one's self. Ten deep breathes.

He inhaled deeply and felt no better, but continued to breath in until he reached ten.

His breathing was calmer, his heart wasn't beating as fast, and his tears had slowed. He didn't feel much better, but it was a start.

"What am I going to do?" Nate whispered, glancing around the gym. He looked at the basketball that he had chucked and kicked. "I need help," He decided. His sighed and slowly got up. He picked up the balls around the gym, dazed. He was no longer crying, but he felt like an empty shell.

Maybe not empty, he was full of anguish, sadness, anger, and guilt. The guilt was eating him up. What was his family going to say? What would they do? What about the Basketball team? His new friends? His old friends?

Would they accept him or would the hate him? Tell him what an awful disgusting thing he was and turn away from him or would the just never talk to him again. He was close to tears again as he dugout his cellphone.

Four more days.

That's what his calender said. Four more days and he'd be home. He'd tell his mom and she'd help him and everything would be fine. He was sure of it.

* * *

Jen and Sam laid on their backs, staring up at the TV screen. They were watching Animal Planet. The show was about animals' ability to heal people's spirits. "I totally agree!" Jen exclaimed as the show ended. "Animals have a way of just bringing such comfort and secruity to people!"

Sam nodded, deep in thought. Jen waited patiently for Sam to respond. Jen played with her hair absentmindedly. She no longer wore it in pigtails, but in waves. She had decided that pigtails were immature and she was to mature for them. She still wore her glasses though. For awhile she had been trying very hard to convince her mom to let her get contacts, but all of a sudden she was satisfied with her glasses again. Sam suspected it had to do with Darrell, but she decided not to ask.

"I wonder," Sam started, biting her lip. "If maybe Maxine would feel better if she had a puppy or kitten to take care." Sam looked at Jen, her eyebrows raised.

Jen chew her cheek, her eyebrows scrunched. "I think it would, but it's not like we could just tell Mrs. Ely that," She rolled on her stomach and Sam did the same.

"No, I suppose not," Sam tapped the ground. "But we could tell Luke that!" She scrambled up and grabbed her cell phone off the end table. She hit send when she found Jake's contact. It rang twice before Jake answered.

"Hey Jake," Sam said. "What are you doing?" She waited for his response before she smirked as Jen. "Oh, what are you and _Darrell _doing?" Jen's skin colored. "Sounds fun, well Jen and I are hanging out and we were struck with a brilliant idea." She winked at Jen. "Put it on speaker phone before I tell you, okay." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll do the same." She held the phone away from her and hit speaker phone. "There,"

"Hi darlings," Darrell's drawling voice came over the phone.

"Hey," Sam and Jen replied.

"So what's you're 'brilliant idea'?" Jake asked, his voice skeptical.

"We were watching a show on Animal Planet," Jen started, but Darrell cut her off.

"Jen, Darling, I've already told you. We can't donate to all the animal charities, it's not practical." He chuckled. Sam watched as Jen smirked.

"That's not our idea!" Jen said. "On the show we were watching they were talking about how animals can help depressed people."

Sam interjected. "Or sad people who have exprienced a loss and are having trouble recovering." She thought it was probably best not to tell Jake his mom was depressed.

"I see where you're going with this Brat..." Jake's voice sounded strained.

"I think it's a great idea, Jakers." Darrell said.

"I appreciate the thought guys, but we already have Gal and she hasn't really made a difference." Jake said. Sam could imagine him rubbing his neck.

There was a long silence before Jen said, "But Gal has always been more of a work dog and less of a family dog."

Jake sighed on the other line. "I guess, but I don't know if you could convince Dad that this would work."

"Man, leave that to the smooth talker-" Darrell started.

"Me," Sam and Jen said at the same time. The started giggling.

"Why don't you guys come over to Jake's and we'll work on this project?" Darrell suggested, ignoring the girls's giggling.

"Sure, we'll be over in a bit," Jen answered, not giving Sam or Jake a chance to interject. The call ended. Darrell probably ended it.

Sam glared at Jen. "How are we supposed to get over there, smart one?" She put her hands on her hips.

Jen smiled. "You forgot, I have my licsense." She skipped out of the room laughing. "I drove here! Remember?" (**A/N: IDK the rules in Nevada about getting a liscense, so I just went with my state's laws. Okay?)**

"I keep forgetting!" Sam sighed. As she followed Jen out she grabbed her coat and put on her boots. Jen waited, impatiently in the drivers seat of her rusty old pick-up.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the Ely's yard. They parked next to Darrell's pick-up and jogged inside. They slipped off their shoes in the entry way. Jen pointed out a familiar pair of boots. Jane's. "They whole gang's here," Sam laughed.

They walked into the living room and saw Jake, Quinn, and Darrell sitting on the floor with XBox controllers as cars raced on the tv screen.

"Hey guys," Sam sat down on the coach. Jake hit pause. He, Quinn, and Darrell turned to face the two as Jen sat next to Sam.

"Hi darlings," Darrell winked.

"'Sup?" Quinn nodded.

"Hey Brat, Jen," Jake said, setting down the controller.

"Are Jane and Bryan here?" Jen asked.

"Yeah they're upstairs," Quinn answered. "Want me to go get them?" Jen nodded. Quinn got up and disappeared from the room long enough to yell from the bottom of the stairs and return with Jane and Bryan following. "Just so you know, girls, I was already filled in on the plan and I think it will work, once we convince Dad." Quinn said as he plopped down into a chair.

"What plan?" Bryan asked, his hand intertwined with Jane's. He and Jane sat in the love seat and Jane snuggled into his side, waiting for the answer.

Sam and Jen quickly explained. Bryan nodded, contemplating the idea.

"I think it's a great idea! She'll have something that's dependent on her to focus on and baby," Jane smiled. Bryan looked and Quinn and Jake.

"You guys think getting her a little dog would help?" He asked, rubbing his chin. Quinn shrugged and Jake didn't respond. Bryan thought a moment. "It might work, but there's no way Dad would let us get a little dog."

"If it made his wife happy?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "I think he would," The boys thought this over a minute.

"Who said it had to be a little dog?" Jane questioned. "I personally think we could get her puppy just like her boys; big, dorky, and cute." She looked at Sam and Jen for input.

"Sounds perfect to me, but how do we keep it from becoming a work dog like Gal?" Sam questioned.

Jen played with her before answering. "We don't, Maxine does. She needs something right now and she would become attached to the puppy before it became a work dog."

"And who said it has to be all therapy dog and no work dog?" Darrell interjected. "I'm sure it would be both,"

Jake, who had been quietly thinking the situation over, spoke up. "How do we convince Dad?" He sounded reluctant.

"Just tell him what everything we just said," Bryan shrugged.

"Yeah, that should work." Quinn nodded. He looked at the clock. "Mom is at Trudy Allen's right now and Dad's at work still,"

"He should be home soon though," Bryan said looking at the clock. Jake and Quinn nodded.

"So if he says yes we'll head to the Darton Animal shelter than?" Darrell asked and everyone nodded. "While we're in town we might as well stop at the movie theater and catch a flick? Right darlings?"

Sam tried not look at Jake as she nodded, but she felt his eyes on her. She looked up a moment and saw a smirk playing on his lips. A promise.

"Sounds good to me," Bryan played with Jane's hair. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Darrell watched Jen and when she looked at her he winked. Her face colored.

"Until then," Darrell unpaused the Xbox game and he, Jake, and Quinn returned to it. Bryan sat forward watching.

Boys and their video games. Jane removed herself from Bryan's side and sat by Jen and Sam. "I think the puppy should look like an Ely," She stated, watching the boys with interested eyes.

"Black hair, brown eyes, and big?" Jen asked. Jane nodded.

"I think it should be a girl," Sam added. Jen and Jane nodded.

"Guys, I'm gonna play too," Bryan said as he joined the other guys, but the girls ignored them.

"So what were you and Bryan doing?" Sam whispered to Jane. Jane smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Doing homework,"

"Right," Jen said, teasingly.

"We were!" Jane insisted. "I like getting my homework done as soon as possible on breaks," She explained.

"Nerd," Jen teased. Sam burst out laughing at this.

"Says you," Sam said, when she stopped laughing.

"Yes, but I have accepted that along time ago and so have all of you." Jen said it slowly, like she was explaining it to a child. "We haven't accepted that Jane is a nerd."

"There is logic there." Jane rolled her eyes as Sam nodded. "But I'm not that much of a nerd, we've been on vacation a day and I did it with my boyfriend." Jane shrugged.

Jen looked at her, head tilted and eyebrows scrunched. "How did you get any work done?"

Jane smirked. "Well, I'll tell you," She held up five fingers. "We've been doing homework for five hours," She winked.

"I'm guessing the homework was more of a break," Sam guessed. Jane nodded with a smirk.

They girls continued to chat about school until they heard the front door open and close. Not long later Luke appeared in the room. "Well, how is everybody?"

"Good," They chorused.

"That's good," Luke started to walk away.

Bryan shot up. "Dad," Luke stopped. "We have to talk to you,"

Luke's eyes widened. "I hate conversations that start like that," He sighed looking at the teens in the room before he sat down in a chair. "What is it?" They looked from one to the other before Quinn spoke up.

"Dad," He looked into his father's eye. "Mom hasn't been doing good." Luke nodded, his face guarded. "She's upset about Faith." Luke visibly flinched.

"She's depressed, Dad," Bryan interjected. Luke rubbed the back of his neck. Sam glanced at Jake. "We think that because we're kind of independent, Mom is taking it worse. If she had to take care of us as much as she used to she might have kind of snapped out of it." Bryan bit his lip. "I don't know,"

"So you think you guys should start acting like you need her more?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"No," Jake shook his head. "We want to get Mom a puppy for her to baby and take care of." Everyone watched Luke.

He rubbed his chin, thinking. He looked at the boys, evenly. "We already have a dog."

Jen twirled her hair as she spoke. "We know that, but Gal is more of a work dog than a family dog," Luke nodded.

"So you want us to get a little dog for her than?" He looked, skeptical.

Darrel shook his head. "No sir, you could still get a big dog, that can work, but for the most part it would be Maxine's dog."

There was minute of silence as Luke thought. He continued to rub his chin. He didn't look at anyone, but he at the floor. The teens looked at each other nervously. Finally Luke spoke, "Do you think it will help her?" He looked at each person's face. His face was serious and gave nothing, but his eyes held concern and hope. Everyone nodded. "Well then, just remember I don't want a small dog that barks all the time. I want a good, quiet dog." With that he walked out of the room as the teens smiled.

"Let's go puppy shopping!" Sam stood up. A smile lighting up her face. She started for the door.

"Brat," Jake called. Sam spun and faced him. "You're forgetting something," He smirked. Everyone looked at him eye raised. "We don't have a place to keep the puppy until Christmas." Sam frowned.

"Way to be a Debbie Downer," Jane fake glared.

"We'll keep it in the barn," Bryan shrugged. "Mom never goes in there." Jake nodded. They all filed outside.

"So how are we getting to Darton?" Darrell asked, looking at all the cars available. Mostly pick-up that could hold 5 people. They had 7.

"Guys ride together, girls ride together." Jen suggested, pulling her keys out and walking to her pick-up. Jane and Sam followed, not waiting for the guys's responses. Jen's pick-up was an old pick-up, so it only had room for the three girls. Jen drove with Sam in the middle and Jane on the outside. "Girl time," Jen annouced as the pulled out of the Elys yard.

"Yeah buddy!" Jane excliamed, laughing. Sam smiled, brightly.

"So now that the boys can't hear us..." Sam's glinted with mischief as she glanced from Jen to Jane. "What exactly did you and Bryan do?"

Jane shook her head laughing. "Honestly, you guys will be surprised."

"How so?" Jen asked, looking past Sam and Jane's to look both ways, before she turned.

Jane shrugged before answering, soberly. "Most of the time we just talk, of course we kiss and makeout here and there," Jane got a wistful look. "but for the most part, he just wants to talk." She looked in the review mirror. "Which isn't a bad thing. It's great! I'm glad, but it's not like any other relationship I've had. It kinda confuses me." She played with her before meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam put a hand on Jane's knee. "You have changed him." Jane blushed. "He's normally with a girl just for sex, but you are different for him." Sam smiled when Jane's eyes got teary.

"Jane, he has always been kind of a pig, but when he looks at you," Jen shook her head, not taking her eyes off the road, like she couldn't believe she was saying something nice about an Ely. "You can tell he loves you." Jane wiped at her eyes. "Don't let the fact that it confuses you, ruin it." Jane nodded.

Then she started laughing. Sam and Jen looked at her confused. "I can't believe I'm the one getting relationship advice!" She smiled at them before her face became sober. "Thank you," She squeezed Sam's hand.

"Anytime," Jen smiled for a second, but it disappeared. "My turn for advice," Sam looked at Jen. Jen hardly ever needed relationship advice. Mostly because she avoided relationships. "So Darrell and I have become really close lately," Sam and Jane nodded. "And I've tried to remind myself that it's Darrell," Jen tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "But-"

"It's not working," Sam concluded. Jen nodded, biting her lip.

Jane looked at Jen. "Why would it be wrong for you to like Darrell?" Jen didn't answer. "Darrell is a very nice, very funny guy." Jane said matter-oh-factly. "And he likes you very much," Jen nodded.

"You really think so?" Jen asked. Sam and Jane nodded. Jen smiled, brightly. Her eye shining with joy. Sam couldn't help but smile too. Seeing her friend happy, made her feel happy. After a while longer Jen glanced at Sam. "What about you? Any boy drama?"

Sam felt herself getting guarded, but she covered smoothly. "No, of course not," Sam shook her head. Jane and Jen sighed.

Finally they arrive at the Darton Animal Shelter. When they entered the shelter, a young woman behind the desk looked at them with a bright smile. "What can I do for you today?" The woman was pretty with blue eyes and long brown hair. She eyed the boys. Jane immediately grabbed Bryan's hand, seeing the woman as a threat. Jen moved closer to Darrell just slightly. He smirked when he noticed, but she pretended like she didn't see it. Jake hid himself behind Sam, unconsciouly.

"We would look at some puppies," Quinn said, returning the young woman's smile.

"Alright, I'm Abby," She stuck her hand out, everyone politely shook it. "Now, shall we?" She moved out from behind the desk and led them to a door. Immediately as she started to turn the knob barking started up. She seemed immune to it, but everyone else's ears hurt. "What do you have in mind?"

"We want one that will be big when it grows up," Sam told her. Abby's eye skimmed over Sam and he smile faded some.

"May I ask who's puppy it would be?"

"Our mom's," Bryan, Quinn, and Jake answered. Abby's smile grew again.

"How sweet!" She said as she moved along the aisles. Sam looked at the kennels. About half of them were full. Sam guessed that alot of people got pets as presents during the holiday season, otherwise it would be full. "What else do you want in your puppy,"

"Big, dorky, and nice," Darrell answered, glancing at the girls. The smiled. "Just like the rest of her kids."

Abby smiled, "Well I don't we have anything that good looking," She winked at Quinn. He smiled, half-heartedly, back. "Boy? Girl?"

"Girl," Everyone said at the same time.

"I have the perfect little one for you than," She turned away from them and hurried down along. She stopped at one of the last kennels. There was a little black fur ball sitting at the front of the gate. The puppy's tongue lolled, it was black and pick.

"What's her story?" Jake asked as they all kneeled on the floor, sticking their fingers in the kennel, for the little fur ball to lick.

Abby sighed. Even if she was kind of flirting with the boys, which put her on the girls's bad side, it was obvious she cared about the animals and wanted them to go to good homes. "She comes from a batch of 7, two were killed along with her mom." Everyone's face took on a sober expression. "Their owner was abusive and kill the mom and the other two puppies."Sam put her head against the kennel door, disheartened. Jake noticed and put a reassuring hand on her back, but no one really noticed. Sam gave him a sad smile. "We were able to save the other 5. She's the runt, but she's a fighter."

"We'll taker her," Quinn stood up. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "You're all thinking it and that was the plan anyway." He said looking at the cute little puppy. Abby smiled.

"Alright, let's go do some paper work!" She started for the office, but stopped at the door, causing them all to run into each other. "One of you is 18 right?"

"I am," Bryan and Quinn said at the same time.

"Well great!" Abby continued into the office.

"Let's not see a movie," Quinn suggested when they finished the paperwork. "I want to go home and get her settle in the barn and play with her." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If we want we can watch a movie at out place," Bryan offered. Everyone agreed as Abby came back with the little fur ball on a leash, which they had bought along with puppy food, toys, and a bed.

Abby handed Quinn the wiggling puppy. She braced her paws on Quinn's chest and licked his nose. He dark eyes filled with excitement as her tailed wiggled a hundred miles an hour. "You are just to cute!" Quinn exclaimed in a baby voice. "Should we go home pretty baby? Hmm?" He said heading for the door.

Everyone else waited a second. "I'd give him crap, but I don't think he can take it right now," Darrell said, solemnly. Sadly, everyone had to agree.

"Thank you!" Abby said as they left. Quinn was already settled in the passenger seat with the puppy, waiting. A real smile on his face for the first time in a very long time.

"Maybe that puppy will be good for all of us," Jake commented as he head to the pick-up.

* * *

**I'm tired! **

**Please review!**

**~MJA**


	6. Chapter 6

_RuthlovesBTR, _**You get your answer in this chapter. And thanks for the review!**

_DocLover, **Thanks!**_

_m7star,_ **That's cool! Thanks for the review!**

_Cynthia Darling, _**Again, SO SORRY! Thanks for the review though!**

* * *

Seth pulled into the Ely yard at about 1pm. As he turned to the key off he leaned back with aloud sigh, staring blankly at the door to his house.

He was exhausted. Before he left Montana he had to take an exam in the afternoon which he stayed up until midnight the night before. After he got home he finished eating, ate super, and then fell asleep. He ended up not leaving until about 3ish. He took about an hours worth of breaks. He drove for 9 hours.

He remembered promising Kathleen he'd call when he got home. So as he started at the entry way light, beaconing him, he dugout his cellphone.

The light was extremely bright, burning his eyes. He squinted as he dialed Kathleen. As it began ringing he put it to his ear and leaned his head back.

It rang twice before Kathleen's groggy voice came on, "You're alive?" Even so late and tired, Seth couldn't help, but smile.

"Yeah," Seth yawned, closing his eyes.

"Good, love you, bye," Kathleen yawned.

Seth snorted, running his fingers through his hair. "Love you too, bye," He heard the phone call end. He set his phone on the passenger seat, next to his duffel bag.

He looked at the house door and his bags.

_So far..._

He closed his eyes, just resting them a second, or so he thought. He ended up not to opening them until morning.

He woke up when he heard a soft tapping on the window. He looked up, drowsily.

His dad was standing there with a smirk on his face. Seth opened the door and slipped out. Seth leaned on the door. "Long night?" Luke chuckled. His weathered face, crinkled around his eyes and mouth.

"Long drive," Seth corrected.

Luke nodded. "You're mom is worried, you should go see her," Luke glanced toward the house, warily.

Seth look in the same direction, nodding. Luke started to his car. Seth noticed and called, "Dad," Luke turned toward him with raised eyebrows. "I'm missed you," He opened his arms and bear-hugged his father.

"I missed you too," Luke said into Seth's shoulder."I got to get to work though," He held Seth at an arms length and gave him a warm pat on the shoulder before turning to his car. "See you later."

"Bye,"

Seth reached into his car, across the console and pulled his duffel bag toward him. He slung it over his shoulder as Luke pulled out. He kicked his shoes off in the entry-way and dropped his bag on the floor.

His mom must have heard him come in, because she met him in the hallway. "Seth!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. She squeezed him so tightly he to pry her off. Who said women weren't strong?

"Hey Mom," Seth kissed her cheek. "How have you been?" He asked as the walked to the kitchen. He noticed her wiping her eyes. "Aww, Mom, it's okay," Seth put an arm around her as they got in the kitchen. "I'm home," He rubbed her back.

Maxine smiled sitting down in the chair Seth pulled out for her. Tears kept slipping down her face. "I know," She patted his arm. "It's just been a while," She dried her eyes. "Now, let's get you something to eat," She Got up for her chair and started busseling around, getting ingredients. Seth watched as she whipped together pancakes. His brothers had said she wasn't doing well, but he could tell she was worse than they knew, more that she let on.

What mom! Refusing to show how hurt she was. Silently suffering. She was great and Seth loved her.

* * *

As soon as Quinn got up he ran downstairs. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice Seth until he was half way through his pancakes. "Ow, hi theth," He said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Seth snorted, taking a bite of sausage. He swallowed before answering. "Hey," He continued to watched Quinn with calculating eyes. Quinn however was to focused on getting out to the barn to care. Quinn put his plate in the sink before he practically ran outside.

Seth of course trailed behind. Once out of Maxine's hearing range Seth asked, "What are you up too?" He leaned on the door frame as Quinn tugged on his tenny shoes.

Quinn smirked. "I'll show you," He jumped up and bounded out the door. Seth rolled his eyes before quickly pulling on his own boots and jogging after Quinn.

Quinn threw open the barn doors and jogged to the stall next to Chip's. Chip peeked his head out and nickered. There was a yipping.

"Sorry Chippers," Quinn said, opening the puppy's stall. Seth appeared at the stall door as Quinn crouched on the ground. The little black fur ball attacked Quinn with kissed.

"You got a puppy?" Seth exclaimed. Quinn shook his head picking up the puppy. "You stole a puppy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Quinn chuckled. "No, we got Mom a puppy," Seth entered, kneeling. The little girl pushed away from Quinn and ran to Seth.

"What kind is she?" Seth asked, ruffling her ears.

"The shelter thinks she's a golden retriever/lab cross chow, which explains the black and pink tongue." Quinn answered. "Sam and Jen thought that she'd help Mom,"

Seth scratched the puppy's roll-y poly belly. "I see,"

"Do you think that it will work?" Quinn's looked into Seth's eyes.

Seth thought a moment. Why shouldn't it? Give her something to love and baby. Then again.. Give her something else to watch and take care of. Another burden. "I don't know," Seth answered, honestly. Quinn nodded, soberly. "So what's up with you?" Seth asked after a long silence.

Quinn filled his cheeks with air and let it out slowly. "I'm doing better," He answered finally. "I think more people believe me," He explained when Seth raised and eyebrow. "Plus Lacy said she's think about getting a DNA test," He pumped a fist.

"How'd you get her to consider it?" Seth stood up, brushing off his jeans. The puppy jumping on his leg.

Quinn stood too, but didn't brush off his shorts. "Well, I just told her I wasn't going to pay child support unless we take a DNA test and it proves to be mine," Seth nodded an impressed smile growing on his face. "And I told her that when it the test was over and I wasn't the dad she could get the money from someone else," Seth rolled his eyes. "Hey, that kid is not my son,"

"Shut up Micheal Jackson," He walked out of the barn, Quinn trailing behind.

"You love me and you know it," Quinn shoved him. Seth just smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Around noon the Ely boys, Darrell, Sam, Jen, and Jane went out to the barn to play with Fluff. As they had begun to the puppy until Maxine named it. They had brought Gal with too, so that the two canines would become friends.

So far things had been going well. Fluff wasn't at all intimiadated by the big German Shepherd. Gal was used to being kind and watching out for young animals, but it was clear that after about 15 minutes Gal was getting annoyed by Fluffs constant nipping and jumping. Or so it seemed.

Fluff jumped up and nipped Gal's ear again. Instead of ignoring it this time Gal jumped around and ran a circle around Fluff before stopping in a playful crouch in front of Fluff, her tail wagging. Fluff's head cocked to the side, confused, before she bounced toward Gal. Her ears flopped up and down in a cute way.

The canines bounded around, the teens watching. "Well, who's that?" Everyone turned to see Nate enter the barn. Gal and Fluff charged toward him. Fluff tripped though and ended up skidding into Nate's feet.

"Nate!"

"Hey," Nate said, picking up Fluff. He smiled at everyone. "So seriously, who is this little cutie?" He asked as Fluff nibbled his finger, looking at him with big eyes.

"That's Fluff," Sam says as she strides toward Nate, embracing him. He kisses the top of her head in a brotherly manner. "How have you been?" Nate set down Fluff as he hugged everyone. She an Gal continued to run circles around the group though.

"Fine," Nate answered, bear hugging Seth. "You guys?"

There was a chorus of 'Goods," Jen explained the Fluff plan.

"Oh, speaking of Mom, I'm going to go see her," Nate said, turning to go. The others went back to playing with Fluff, as Gal left with Nate.

* * *

**That was a really fr*aking boring chapter! Sorry!**


End file.
